Another Crazy Day
by bluebutterflywitch
Summary: Quotes are something that someone should live by but for the Autobots and Decepticons, they are a one way ticket to insanity with Victoira around. This teenage girl is clearly insane and the worst part is that she knows it and takes full advantage of it. Those poor souls, may Primus have mercy on them.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! actually, this just came to me in a random way. i was just reading some quotes i found and decide aw what the heck. why not? so this was born. *wipes tears from eyes* they grow up so fast. anywho, enjoy the randomness of this chapter!**

**Victoria: Disclaimer! Bluebutterflywitch doesn't own anything except me! so put down the chairs and tables! that means you as well Helena!**

**Helena: Aw, enjoy!**

**Summary: Quotes are something that someone should live by but for the Autobots and Decepticons, they are a one way ticket to insanity with Victoira around. This teenage girl is clearly insane and the worst part is that she knows it and takes full advantage of it. Those poor souls, may Primus have mercy on them. Just random ideas that came to me out of nowhere. **

* * *

**Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid that I'll take over**

To tell you the truth, I don't even know how I got here. I was just walking home from school and next thing I know, I'm in a freaking cage! I'm not a bird! Though that would be cool, I mean you can go anywhere in the world and eat almost anything without people telling you what to do! And I'm getting off topic again aren't I?

"Well look at what we have here," snarled someone from the darkest corner of the gigantic room causing me to actually noticed my surrounds. "An Autobot pet, I wonder if they won't mind if I use you for a science experiment!"

I didn't answer for I was too busy gapping at the sheer size of the place and that's when I finally noticed the size of my 'home'. There was no way someone would make a cage that big! Well, they could but it would cost too much and how would anyone be able to hang it?

I guess whoever was talking got annoyed at me for not responding but how can I? This room is big! I wonder what they use this form, sky driving practice? Nope, there are no fans underneath.

"Answer me you little insect!" came the shriek and the owner of the voice stalked out from the shadows.

I stared at the being in curiosity. It was a tall triangle shape robotic thing that looks like it could transform into a plane of some sort. It also had glowing red eyes with an evil looking snarl on his face. Yet for some odd reason none of that processed into my mind or it would have prevented me from speaking out loud.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Dorito of Doom except it's not orange!" I shouted, pointing at the robot.

Said Dorito looked offended by my exclamation and growled at me. Swatting at my cage, he snapped at me, making the cage swing to the side.

"Don't call me that! I'm Starscream! Second in command of the Decepticons!" he barked hand over his chest.

I just stared at him before standing up and mimic him. "I'm Victoria Simmers! Insane girl that doesn't want to shut up most of the time!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

"I'm warning you!"

"I'm warning you!"

Throwing his hands up into the air, Starscream gave out a yelled of frustration.

I giggled at him. I don't know why but it's always funny to see others so riled up by a simple thing as being repeated.

Popping back down, I tilted my head at him. "So you're Starscream, second of command of the Decepticons, aka, the Dorito of Doom."

"Yes, wait no. Agh! Don't call me that!" he yelled, pointing a finger at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright, so call you Dorito of Doom."

Slamming his fist near my cage, he glared at me.

"No, you will call me Starscream and nothing else or else. Now tell me, where are the Autobots located?"

I just keep the smile on my face before shaking my head. "Nope! Sorry, no can do."

I could hear his fingers digging into the wall behind me as he strain out the next question. "And why not?"

Tilting my head, I smiled brightly. "Cause I have no idea what you are talking about."

Starscream stared at me before screaming out in anger. I watched in amusement as he walked around the room, knocking things down in his rage. At the sound of me giggling once more, he snapped towards my direction, powering up some sort of weapon that was on his arm.

"Do you have a death wish squishy?" he asked me, pointing the weapon towards the cage.

I shrugged. "Eh not really. I mean Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid that I'll take over," I said as I traced some scratch marks on the cage floor.

When I got no respond, I glance up and laughed. Poor Screamer, the look on his face was so priceless. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was opening and closing as if trying to understand what I had just said.

Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you mean by that statement? How can this heaven not accept you while hell is afraid of you?"

"Easy, once I talked to this priest and he was so confuse he outright told me that Heaven will not open it's gates to me for how impure my mind was for speaking about the Devil's servant and how the Devil will shake in his shoes once speaking to me, afraid that I will try to take his place as the most confusing being on earth. But that's not possible right? I mean, the Devil is supposed to be the most feared being on earth, not the most confusing being. Doesn't that belong to someone else? Besides, I'm not the one who's going to take over Hell. That's going to be my family's job. My dad told my mom, or maybe it was me can't remember, that he and my Uncle Mike, got to love him, had already parted space for them when they go to hell. Heck! He even said that they already paid the Devil to make sure that their space was warm and that it had air conditioner there for when they arrived. My mom just laughed and said to make sure that there was a nice little spot for her as well and my dad agreed and said that he will also tell the Devil that when my aunts from his side of the family and the oldest one from my mom's family along with Uncle Oscar arrive to Hell, to make sure they land on the flames and hottest part of Hell. He is so mean to them yet I cannot understand why my aunts from my father side would go to Hell. Wait, never mind, I remember now," I continued on with my speech thing and watched at Starscream's reaction.

Starscream just stared at me as I continued on and on about the reasons why my family was going to take over Hell or more like what places they want each other to end up at once they arrived there. I guess it took about another five minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

I paused my talking to watch as his red eyes went black and he toppled over with a shock or disbelief look on his face. I winced at the loudness the bang was when Starscream's body hit the floor. I wonder if someone heard that from down the hall.

To my happiness, two more robotic beings came running in soon after. I was happy to see that both of them look almost the same as Starscream except the colors. Starscream is silver while the newcomers are blue and purple. I wonder if they would crash as well?

"What's going on in here?" the blue robot said as he glanced around the room, eyes landing on me.

I just smiled and waved at them, waiting for them to notice their unconscious comrade. I didn't have to wait for long because the purple and black one started to snicker.

"What are you laughing at Skywarp?" the blue asked, turning to look at the other.

Skywarp pointed at their leader, Starscream is their leader right? He is SIC of the fraction. "I think the squishy was too much for him."

The blue robot glanced down and took on a look of disgust as he took in the sight of Starscream. Glancing up at me, he crossed the room so that we were eye to eye in a way.

"What did you do to Starscream?"

I just shrugged. "I don't know. He asked me about the whereabouts of the Autobats? Oh whatever you call them and I told him I didn't know and he got mad at me for laughing and asked if I had a death wish and I told him not really for Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over. Then I told him about how my family will be the ones who'll take over and by the way, how can my aunts go to heaven when they themselves done bad things? I mean they're the ones who almost made my mom get kill when she was sixteen then again when she was going to have me five years later because of their big mouths. You know who should really go to hell? The one who tried to kill my mom and me, she was a jealous ex of my dad's and she didn't want him but the money he supposedly had which he didn't. Man was he pissed when he heard that she tried to kill mom when she was pregnant with me. Mom told me that he said that he'll go back home to kill her if she tired killing us but she didn't get the memo. I think she went even crazier later on."

The two newcomers just stared at me with wide eyes as I continue on and on once more. I swear I think I saw one of them with a twitching eye.

As soon as I came to the part of where people didn't believe in ghosts even my family, I heard two more bangs. Stopping midsentence, I stared at the unconscious forms of the three robots. One was even twitching! I think it was Skywarp he was the blue one right?

Throwing my hands up to the air, I whooped in joy.

"Yay! I win! What's my prize!"

* * *

**so? what do you think? i'm planning on doing more of these quote stories till i get bored so expect some more later on!**

**Victoria: Thanks for reading!**

**Helena: don't forget to R&R!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIHI! here's another random chapter for you guys to enjoy. also i like to thank my reviewers. *Cries in happiness* i didn't except for more than one person to review so thank you. *Cries some more* and yes, i did have some candy and soda so i blame the suger rush right now. i also like to thank a dear friend of my for she chose the following quotes that's in this story. can you guess how many are used? also, this story is mostly used to give more info about Vicky so you have an idea on why she does the things she does later on.**

**Victory: Yeah why don't you tell them my whole life story out there while you're at it?**

**Helena: *Giggles* don't worry about her, she's mad right now. Disclaimer: Bluebutterflywitch doesn't own anything except us. enjoy!**

* * *

**Love me or hate me- either way I'm on your mind**

It's very lonely in my cage now. Starscream hasn't come to visit me since he woke up the other day. He just sat up, stared at wall below my cage than glanced at the other two and dragged them off to somewhere. I was sad because he took away my enjoyment for the day! Skywarp, he is the blue one right, kept on twitching. That was a week ago or so … ok maybe it was yesterday but I don't know! There's no clock in this thing!

Anyway, I sat on the edge of my cage and had my feet dangling outside so I could kick the air whenever I felt like it. I had my head in my hand as I watched the door, hoping for someone to come. I'm hungry! They haven't feed me yet! Oh well, I can go for a week and a half without food. Don't ask.

"You can love me or hate for either way I'm always on your mind," I sang happily as I sing my feet. "And what doesn't kill me better run pretty damn fast for I'm the fastest thing alive."

I paused a bit my little rhyme and tilted my head to the side. "Ok, maybe I'm not the fastest thing alive but I'm not the slowest either."

"Shut up!" Starscream yelled, slamming the door open, allowing me to see the chaos within the halls.

I blinked and lend to the side to watch other Decepticons slip and slide down the hall and right into the walls.

"Did someone over wax the halls or are you guys just saying hi to the walls?" I asked, looking back at the seething Starscream. That's when my tummy decided to make itself known.

Starscream stared at me weirdly. "What was that?"

I stared down at my tummy and gently patted it before glancing up. "It's my tummy. I'm hungry and you guys haven't feed me yet."

A look of disgust came upon his face as realization stuck him. "We have to feed these things as well."

I frown and crossed my arms. "Of course we things need to eat as well!"

Starscream sighed and open his mouth to respond when a yell farther down the hall caught our attention.

"Ah! TC! Help me!"

Starscream frowned and walked towards the door so he was standing in the doorway. When did he fully enter the room?

As I tried to figure out when, the scream came closer and soon the purple and black Decepticon came sliding into view with his arms flapping around in an attempt to grab hold of something.

Spying Starscream, the Decepticon took hold of his ankle and dragged him along with him.

"Skywarp you idiot!" yelled the SIC at his partner.

I watched in amusement as both seekers, yes I learned their types but felt lazy to use it, disappear from my view. I counted about ten seconds in my head before I heard the distant bang of the two hitting the wall.

Giggling at the pain groans, I called out to the two, "Hey! Are you dead yet?"

I heard Starscream growling and clawing at the floor as he untangled himself from the other. Forgetting that the floor was slippery, Starscream sailed by the doorway and down the other side of the hall.

Once more, I heard the distant sound of Starscream running into someone and into the wall. Twenty-five seconds this time.

Smiling, I grab the small notebook I had on me during the time I was kidnap and started to record my observations. Once I wrote them down, I grinned.

"This will be fun."

* * *

It took about two days for them to clean up the mess and since the door was open, I watched in great amusement as the workers would fall on top one another, complaining greatly. I even learned new words!

I made some new friends as well! There was this red con that likes his appearance a lot and I think he likes it when I compliment how awesome he looks. He even brings me some delicious foods and sometimes sneaks me some chocolate! I still have my last piece for later. Then there are the small twins that love to play pranks on others. They came in running into the room to hide from Starscream and I helped them out by confusing Starscream again, this time talking about the cat girl I sometimes see laughing at my misfortune.

We had a great laugh at that one and they would come in to tell me about their latest pranks whenever they can. Um, who else? Oh! Soundwave! He's very nice actually. He was looking for the twins and find them talking to me about the time they glued Screamer to the ceiling in one of the storage rooms. Once we noticed that he was there watching us, it was very silent for a minute or two before he asked for my name.

I answered and waited for him to say something else. Imagine my surprise when he started to tell me all about my information and hospital records. I blinked and even made some comments about the things that I had done. Then he came to a certain piece of information I didn't want to remember.

Removed from birth family for abusing child and adopted twice before settling with the Simmers family.

No one and I mean no one was supposed to know that. Those first eight years of my life wasn't the best. It was scary to wake up every day and just wait for the regular beatings. I just wanted to forget. I wonder if that's where I got my little problem from? Hmm, got to check on that later.

I guess I black out for a bit because next thing I know, I hear the twins yelling out my name and the gentle tapping of someone touching the cage. It was then that I realized that I had curled up into a ball and had started to mummer that I wasn't there anymore.

Once Soundwave had my attention and was sure I wouldn't go into a panic mode, he made the motion to leave with the twins and I freaked. I didn't want to be alone right now. Not when the memories were still fresh in my mind. I called out, begging to not leave yet, just not yet.

Soundwave paused before walking back to my cage and opening the top door to it and placing something inside next to me. Watching it curiously the object suddenly transformed into a cat looking con. Ordering the con to stay with me, Soundwave left with the twins following him close behind, glancing back at me and the cat con.

The cat con, who I later found out was Ravage, glared at me but curled up next to me. I just stared before gently petting her. I don't know when or how but I do know is that when Soundwave came back to collect Ravage, he found us curled up against each other fast asleep.

Since then, Soundwave and Ravage will come by and stay with me for a while doing whatever they do. I can't help but think about that one quote I read somewhere before. All men are animals, just some make better pets. Which is so true, I mean have you seen how some will eat? It's like they don't know any manners!

So back to my situation, it's been a week or two and I'm getting bored. The seeker trine stay far away from me and no one has visited me since a day or two ago. It's like they don't want to be near me … ok maybe I made I few more cons glitched but it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that they will freak when they saw me yelling at the corner of my cage when no one was there? I was forced to take a mental test to make sure I wasn't going insane, which I wouldn't tell them but I'm pretty sure that I'm already am. Don't want them to freak out even more. It sometimes shocks me that they're supposed to be the most feared beings here and yet they worry about little old me. I'm touched.

Sitting crossed legged, I was doing some math calculations in my notebook when I heard the distant explosion and the cons running all over the place, shouting about Autobots or in many cases, those pit spawn Autoslag ruskbuckets. They can be very created when they want to be.

Making a few more observations, I strained my ears and listened to the fading footsteps of the soldiers. Frowning, I sighed.

"Aw, no one's coming. Now I'm sad," I said to myself and crossed my arms in disappointment.

That's when I heard it. It was quiet but I can still hear it, the footsteps of some bot coming towards my direction. Lending forward, I waited to see who it was. No one I knew was that quiet. Well, no one that I have met so far.

Once I was sure they were right in front of the doorway, I blinked in confusion. No one was there but I was sure I heard them stop right in front of the door!

I pouted, great another one of my insanity hallucinations. I hated them most of the time.

"I'm here at the location Jazz but I don't see anything that remotely appears as a weapon." A voice said from ten feet in front of me. A minute had passed before a deep sigh was heard. "Understood. I'll keep searching."

Blinking, I decided to help whoever it was. If I was having another hallucination, it'll just freak out the next poor con that passes through, if not well nice knowing you.

"If you're looking for a weapon, try looking in the room down the hall, I seen Soundwave, Starscream and um I think it was Knockout enter there a couple of times," I said.

I smirk when the sound of someone jumping reached my ears. I surprised them, a new record!

The soft sound of footsteps entering the room brought me back from my thoughts. Staring at where I think the bot would be, I tilted my head.

"Invisible, nice," I said whistling. "Unless you're a ghost then it's nice to meet you Mr. Ghost!"

"What is a human doing here?" the voice asked before shouting. "The Decepticons took a human captive!"

I frowned. He's supposed to be secreted and with his shouting, he'll attract the others.

"Shush!" I said angrily. "You'll capture the attention of the others! Mostly either Ravage or Soundwave, they like to come this way to check up on me."

True to my word, we heard the sound of a con coming towards us.

"Shit, if I were you, hide in the shadows in the far most corner. They rarely go there," I said before placing a bored look on my face.

I could tell whoever was there took my advice for I heard them heading towards the location. It was a good thing because not a minute later, the red con, Knockout I think, came in.

"Victoria did a bot came running past here?" he asked, nearing my cage.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't see anyone come past the room. I heard someone walk by but I think it was my imagination again."

Knockout groans, "Not again. You made ten cons glitched because they saw you yelling at the corner of your cage."

I crossed my arms angrily at the reminder. "Not my fault! It was Helena's fault! She kept on making fun of me! It's not like I wanted this to happen to me! And now she's laughing again! Make her stop!" I whined.

Knockout sighed and open the cage door to hand me my food. "Just ignore her and she'll get bored. Now I want you to tell us if you see someone wearing a different symbol then ours, understand?"

Taking a bit from my sandwich, I nodded. "Okay, I will."

Nodding once, Knockout left the room and headed back to join the search that was taking place.

Pausing in mid bite, I lower the sandwich and turn to face the corner.

"They'll be looking for you so it's better to stay here till they call it a day. Like I said before, if you're looking for a weapon, try the room at the end of the hall to your right. Twenty paces from the doorway." I said softly. "And don't ask me how I know this. I have my ways."

Nothing answer me and just as I was about to conclude that it was my imagination, the voice answered me.

"Thank you, why are you helping me when it could cause your death?"

I shrugged. "Eh, I was getting bored and I decided to help you but of course, I could always tell Knockout or even Soundwave about you."

There was a nervous chuckle before he responded me. "You are a force to be fear."

"Aw thanks! Just like what Jim Rohn say, if you really want to do something, you will find a way. If you don't, you'll find an excuse," I said happily.

"You love using quotes don't you?"

"Yup! They make life more fun!"

"Again, you're a force to be fear."

I giggled. Yup, my stay is so much fun.

* * *

**So? what you think? now, if you excuse me i'm going to find more stuff to use in later chapters. ta ta! *runs off somewhere***

**Victoria: *stares after blue's fading figure* she's insane. no wonder we're insane as well. **

**Helena: what do you except? for us to be sane? **

**Victoria: true, anyway thanks for reading! don't forget to R&R!**

**both: ByeBye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! this just came to me when i was reading some random quotes. might not be funny, it might be but that's your choice. have fun!**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything except Vic. enjoy!**

* * *

**Insane Girl vs. Limbo Twins**

It was a lovely day at the Autobot's base. The birds were singing, the soldiers were chatting quite happily amongst each other and there hasn't been any accidents as of yet. Roger Silo was relaxing amongst Will, Epps and the others as they shared a few drinks together. It's been a week since he heard the news that his niece that went messing just after he left was spotted in the Decepticons base. It's been three days since he had her back in his sights and finally allowed himself to relax. He even felt much calmer when Ratchet gave her an all clear on her health.

"So, can you tell us more about your niece?" Epps asked curiously. Roger had only mentioned her couple of times and had begged them to let him return home to give her a birthday present. He remembered that Roger had accidently slip that she didn't have the best childhood but that's it.

Roger smiled and lend back in his chair. "Victoria is a sweet girl who is having some problems but she's getting them fix with her doctors," he started to say before being cut off by Optimus who was passing by with Ironhide.

"What sort of problems Roger?" Optimus asked curiously.

Roger frowned. "I can't really tell you because I don't want Vic to get angry with me. All I can tell you is that it made her confuse for some time but my sister helped her get through it. I think the best person who she can relate to the most is this Bluestreak person who been telling be about."

"She's a rambler?" Sideswipe asked from across the room. He and his twin were listening in the conversation but didn't feel like coming over to join them.

"Yup, been a ramble since we first met," Roger answered. "She almost lost me several times but you get used to it after a while and she tells the craziest stories ever. She loves using quotes to make her point or just make someone confuse or crazy. Most of time making them question their way of life."

"Really?" Sunsteaker said as he rolled his optics at that. He had met people who claim that they can make you question your lives but in the end, he was the one who made them question their own lives.

Roger noticed the look and frown before smirking. He had seen firsthand how they behave around the other Autobots and felt it was time for them to have a taste of their own medicine, especially after causing poor Prowl to glitch right after saving his niece. It was a good thing she was in Ratchet's care before he fell to the ground.

"Don't believe me huh? Why don't you go talk to her?" Roger said to the twins. "She's in the rec room with Sam, Mikaela, and Carly watching TV. I bet she'll love to have someone to talk to."

Sunsteaker narrowed his optics at him. He could see the challenge very clearly and from his bond with his twin, he wanted to accept it. He smirk, it wasn't going to be his fault if this Victoria girl breaks down crying.

"Alright, we will," he said and stood up to head towards the rec room with Sideswipe following him.

Roger just smile and took another sip of his drink while all the others just stared at him.

"Why did you just do that?" Will asked.

"Why, you don't know Vic as I do. I already told her what happen to Prowl and she was clearly upset about it," Roger answered. "She respects the law enforcement and the medical team because they helped her when she truly needed it."

"Will this be fun to watch?" Epps asked, standing up to head towards the rec room to watch.

Roger smirked and nodded. "Yup, even ask Jazz, he already saw how she can get in her talks."

* * *

I sighed in relief as I lay down on the couch, stretching my arms and legs out. Ratchet finally allowed me to leave the med bay and I decided to go and met these civilians who also knew about the Cybertronians and yes, I do know what they are called but I just felt lazy to use it. I just realized how lazy I am, wow.

I was so close to falling asleep when someone slam open the door which is pretty amazing cause it's one of those automatic opening ones. You know the type that all you have to do it put in a code and they open? Yup those are the ones I'm talking about.

Glancing up, I saw it was just the Limbo twins who had entered the room and they glanced around as if searching for someone. It wasn't until the yellow one spotted me and elbowed his twin and nodded his head towards me.

The red one smiled and walked towards me before stopping right over the couch. Staring at him, I waited for him to speak.

"Hi! Are you Victoria?" he asked happily which kind of frightened me out a bit.

Deciding to mess around with them a bit, I shook my head. "Nope, she just left. I'm Lisa the new intern."

"Oh, sorry wrong person," he said and went over to his brother and told him what I just said.

Glancing around, I could see that Mikaela, Carly, and Sam were trying not to laugh while the others were smirking a bit. Some of the Autobots were watching in amusement while others just shook their heads at them.

"You are stupid," the yellow twin said as he slapped him upside on the head. "Optimus didn't say anything about a new intern coming and we don't have anyone by the name of Lisa around!"

"What? You didn't get the memo?" I cried out from my spot, pulling myself into a sitting position. "But he said that everyone got it!"

Turning towards the Autobots, I pouted sadly. "You guys got the memo right?"

Hound choked back a laugh and nodded. "Of course! You're Lisa Nisso, the new intern for Ratchet no? I saw you coming out of his domain a while ago."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, where were you guys thirty minutes ago? Ratchet even introduced her to us!"

"Introduced who?" Ratchet asked as he came into the room.

I beamed at him. "Why me of course, I'm you're new intern!"

"New intern?" he asked confused.

I nodded. "Yeah, remember? I'm Lisa, Lisa Nisso. I reported to you this morning on the orders of Mr. Lennox and Optimus Prime," I said before pointing at he clearly confuse twins. "These two didn't get the memo!"

Ratchet took one glance at the twins before understanding hit him. "Ah! That's right, please forgive me. I just had to finish up with Wheeljack and I clearly forgot about you."

I just nodded. "I understand, I sometimes forget things as well when I'm helping someone."

I smiled brightly at the know confuse twins and was mentally laughing in the inside. From the looks of it, I'm not the only one. The soldiers and the Autobots were clearly struggling to hold in their laughter and were watching with amused eyes. I could see from the corner of my eye that Jazz's visor had dim a bit before brighten up once more. I'm guessing he sent a message to the others about my little prank so if they came, they would be able to play along as well.

"Well, we're looking for Victoria but if she isn't here, we'll just go," the yellow twin said and turned to leave.

Curious on why they were looking for me, I decided to ask. "Why are you looking for her if you don't mind me asking?"

"We made a challenge with her uncle about who can make who question their life," the red twin answered.

I beam at that. I always loved that challenge. "Why don't you practice on me? That way you can be ready for what might be thrown at you. From the short time I've talked to her, we're practically the same."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Sam asked from his spot near Mikaela.

Mikaela gently hit him on the arm and sent him a warning look. The twins shared a look before the yellow one shrugged.

"Sure, I'm not in any rush," he said.

I nodded and waited for him to start when Uncle Roger, will, and Epps came in with Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Prowl following them. They were laughing and joking around before spotting us. Epps grinned and opened his mouth to say something when Optimus cut him off.

"Ah, Lisa," he said with a glint in his optics. "I see you have met the twins, Sunsteaker and Sideswipe."

Uncle Roger was confused so I decided to help them out a bit. "Hi Optimus, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide! Yeah, they confuse me for someone name Victoria and they didn't get the memo! I thought you said everyone got the memo!"

"Forgive me, I must have miss them by accident," Optimus said.

I nodded. "It's okay, we're about to practice the who can make who question their life first game. The twins are about to play it with Victoria so I decided to help them."

"Ah, my niece just loves that game, she's quite good at it," Uncle Roger said while Will got a clear idea on what's going on. He was whispering it to Epps who grin.

"Do you mind if we watched? I want to see how it goes," Epps asked.

I shook my head and mentioned to the many seats around the room. "No go ahead, I always love to have company. You don't mind do you?" I asked to the twins.

Sunsteaker shook his head while Sideswipe grinned. "Nope, the more the merrier!" Sides said happily.

I smiled and waited for everyone to have a sit before motioning to them. "You guys first but first, let's explain the rules to those who don't know how to play. The game is pretty simple, both sides talk to each other and try to get the other to be so confuse that they don't know what to say. It's basically like an argument but in an amusing way." I said happily before nodding at them to start.

The two shared a look before Sideswipe stepped forward. "So, how do you want to die cause me and Sunny-"

"Don't call me that."

"Want to die on the battlefield while talking down some Decepticons with us. We're not going down without a fight. Even if that means facing Ratchet the Hatchet in the med bay repairing us." He said happily.

I nodded, pretty simple to start off. "Well, since I'm not going on a battlefield anytime soon or might never be able to with Ratchet as my mentor. I'm guessing that's a good way to go, you'll always be remembered in an awesome way. Though, when I die, want to go peacefully, like my grandfather did, in his sleep … not screaming like the passengers in his car. Damn, was that some story to tell in the evening news? Who knew that my grandpa was nearing his dying bed when he decided to talk that shift?"

The whole room stared at me while Side and Streak stared at me with wide optics. "You're grandpa died while driving a vehicle? That was full of people?" Sides asked, clearly scared.

"Nope! He died in the hospital bed just last year, I told him to not wrestle with that bull but no! He didn't listen!" I responded before crossing my arms. "My mom told them to put on his tombstone 'Here lays Michael, a loving father and grandfather. The dumbass who decided it was smart to wrestle the bull when we told him not to. Hope the asshole burns in hell. May he rest in peace'. Can you imagine the complaints we got?"

"Um, weird tombstone then," Sides said before motioning his brother to go.

Sunsteaker sighed before spoke. "You know, you look real young to be an intern. Why don't you go do your homework or something? I don't think you'll be winning this."

I frown at him. "Hey! I already did my homework! I just forgot to write it down yet they assigned me here! I'm still trying to figure out how they let me out of that hospital? I mean, the walls were so talking to me yet no one believes me. Even the voices in my head agree with me."

"Walls talking to you?"

"Yeah, I was testing the theory of walls talking and I so solved it. Walls do talk, even ask them yourself. They're listening, they're always listening," I answered the red twin. "Hey, what are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?"

"What?" Sunsteaker asked.

"Hold my purse," I answered. "Works every time then you go up to some random girl and tell them that you call their boyfriend gay and he hit you with his purse. Then it's even funnier when she sees the one who is holding your purse which is actually her boyfriend who is cheating on her with another girl and goes up to him and starts yelling at him about being a gay, two timing cheating pig and dumps her drink all over him and walks away but not before thanking you. Then the other girl sees the whole thing, dumps her food on him and goes up you and thanks you as well then seeing a dude going up to him and yelling at him for still being in the closet and lying to him before running off crying. I think the whole thing is on YouTube. Everything is on YouTube nowadays."

Sideswipe just shook his head. "That dude just gave us a bad name, dudes are supposed to be superior. Women are supposed to be staying at home and severing the men."

I stared at him before tilting my head. "Did you know that God made man and then he said 'I can do better than that,' and made women? That's why we know what we are doing when men don't."

"Yeah but men join the army and save others while women stay behind and help out with the useless jobs," Sunsteaker said, getting a bit nervous.

"Ah yes, Join the Army, Visit exotic places, meet strange people and then kill them. How exciting while we women actually heal your dumb asses when you set of an explosion at the wrong time," I answered back. I smiled a bit when I saw they were having difficulty coming up with comebacks. Not long now.

"Yeah? Well this place is a living hell. That's why there are so many wars here," Sides said.

I just smiled. "How do you know? Maybe this world is another planet's hell and you guys are already died without knowing it?"

That did it because they were opening and closing their mouths as they tried to come up with something to respond. Deciding to return the favor to Prowl, I decided to end it for now.

Lending forward, I smiled brightly. "And you know what the funny thing is? I'm not really Lisa Nisso the new intern, I'm actually Victoria Simmers, insane girl that doesn't want to shut up most of the time and you just lost. Byebye."

The twins blinked before their optics went black and fell down. It was silent for several minutes before I stood up and bowed to the others.

"Thank you, thank you, you been an awesome crowd now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back talking to the walls. They been telling me this crazy joke that I just have to rehear," I said before waving goodbye. "Cya!"

Once I left the room, I stood in the shadows and grin when everyone started to laugh.

"I like her," Epps said to my uncle.

"That was very entertaining," Prowl agreed.

I smiled happily and rocked back and forth on my feet.

"That was very funny Vic," a voice called out to me.

"I know right Helena? I love this place already," I reply before turning towards her.

She was hidden in the shadows but I could still see her. Tilting my head, I smiled brightly when an idea came to mind.

"Hey want to play another prank on them? See how long they will figure it out?" I asked.

Helena giggled and nodded. "Sure, see you soon."

I watched as she disappeared before walking towards the med bay. Ratchet will be making me take a mental test after this. "This is very fun. I love being slightly insane."

* * *

**Helena is real! omg, i thought it was all in my mind! .. okay maybe it is but i'm cool with it being unknown until i figure it out. so what do you think? who do you think won? the twins or Victoria? should they have a rematch later on? will i ever stop asking random questions that can easily be answered? eh, maybe not. thanks for reading! R&R! byebye!**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello everyone! another day of craziness with Vic! well sort of. I got bored and I lost my flash drive so I can't upload some of the other stories until I either find it or rewrite it so sorry for the wait. :( anyway, enjoy the story!**

**disclaimer: you already know it! :p **

* * *

**A Day at the Beach, Well Sort Of**

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the beach, just the two of them when the others got wind of their plans for the weekend. They were curious why they wanted to go at this time of the year and some wanted to tag along for reasons unknown. This situation left Roger with a difficult decision to decide. If it was any other time or day, he would gladly told them that they can tag along but given the circumstances, he needed them to have his niece's A-OK on the matter. This trip was made for her and he wasn't afraid to point it out to the others.

"I would love to have you guys tag along," Roger told the group that had gathered in the hanger where he was located at the moment. "But I can't make the final decision. That is for Vic to decide if you guys can come or not."

"Is it a family trip?" Jolt asked, curious on why they needed the teen's permission.

"Well it depends from your point of view," Roger responded, not knowing how to exactly explain the situation without the whole truth. "It's more like a stress relief for her. You know, where she can just let go and let her mind wonder about."

"You mean like what she's been doing from the moment she arrived here at base?" Sunsteaker snorted, making it sound more like a statement then a question.

Roger sighed, true that is how Victoria behaves but that is not the real her. That isn't his little Victoria. "No, a bit different."

"How different?" Ratchet questioned. He was itching to search for the teen to scan her stress levels. If what Mr. Silo claims is true, then it isn't healthy for someone of her age to experience.

"Different, that is all I can say," Roger replied. "You didn't see her when we first met, she was different but now, she seems lost and that is what this trip means to her. This trip will allow her to remember and relax for a while."

Meanwhile, Prowl was silently taking notes. Mr. Silo seemed concerned for his niece health and from the way he is reacting; those tagging along might cause a negative reaction to the insane teen. That brings him to another issue. Over her time here at the base, he has notice her staring out into the shadows when she thought no one was looking. Her joyful and slightly mischievous look that she usually carries around base is replaced by a sadden and often confuse look, like she didn't understand something.

"I understand your concern about your niece Mr. Silo but with the increase of Decepticon activity, it is better for one of us to tag along as you say," Prowl explained. He held up a hand to stop the young soldier from complaining so he can finish speaking. "But, if Victoria doesn't want our presence at this trip, we will respect her wishes."

Roger gave them a long hard stare before sighing. "You guys will be the death of me, I swear," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll talk to Vic about it and give you her answer as soon as I can."

"About what uncle? What answer are you supposed to give?" a voice called out from near the hanger's doorway.

All optics/eyes turned to see the teenage girl staring at them in confusion. Great, just great.

* * *

I stared at the group that stood before me. I was just walking around outside when Helena told me that they were speaking about me. She didn't go into the details just that it involved with the upcoming trip I was going with my uncle this weekend. What really caught my attention was that she sounded worry so I went and found almost half the bots there with my uncle and a few of the soldiers as well, mainly Will and Epps.

I shifted the small object that I held in my hands and repeated my earlier question. "Ask me what uncle?"

Uncle Roger sighed before answering. "The bots here caught wind of our trip and wanted to tag along. I told them that they needed to speak to you but …"

"They didn't want to," I said, ending his statement. I couldn't help but fill hurt at that. They couldn't even come forth and ask me, they wanted my uncle to pop the question. I winced at my thoughts. I need that trip sooner if I'm thinking like that. Oh how I wished I had listened to that doctor about getting those meds. Oh well.

Shaking my head, I glanced at Prowl, since he seemed to be the leader of this small group right now, and sent him a questioning look. "Well, what did you want to ask me about then?"

"Didn't you hear your uncle?" Sunsteaker said. "We want to tag along."

I pretended to not hear him. I needed to hear it from Prowl, no one else.

Prowl seemed to noticed it for he asked the questioned that was being said. "Can some of the Autobots come along to your trip to the beach? It is mostly a safety precaution."

Aw, so that's it. They're afraid that the Decepticons will attack us when our guard is down. Well, I don't know about Uncle Roger but I know for a fact they won't hurt me. I mean they were able to stand me and my craziness at their base and they didn't kill me so why should they now?

"Who's planning to go if I say yes?" I asked, a bit curious on whose going.

Prowl stiffen before answering. "Jazz, Sunsteaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Jolt and myself included."

"Oh, I see," I stated before hesitating. "You do realize that if I do give the A-OK, you can't bother me or react negatively if something shocks or surprises you. This is mostly for me to be away from everything that annoys me."

Prowl nodded. "I understand so your decision?"

I give it a moment's thought before shrugging. "Alright, Uncle Roger and I were planning on leaving Friday night so we can arrive there in the morning, it's like an eight hour trip."

"Why at night?" Jazz asked.

"Cause I can sleep and not go crazy from boredom and you do not want that, just ask Mr. Dorito the next time you see him. He didn't learn his lesson!"

* * *

Friday came much sooner than anyone or bot expect but I'm not complaining. I already had my stuff ready since last week. Whenever we go to the beach, we usually drive during the night, get there in the morning, check into a hotel then I go down to the beach while my uncle sleeps in. after that, we go down to the shops they have and I choose something that I like and go down the beach once more. We usually stay the night over there so I can mess around then in the afternoon before we go back, I go watch the waves. There are times I black out but I don't mind, no one's hurt in any way, shape or form, though I do get wet. Hey it's the beach! You're supposed to get wet!

This time, though, is different. Jazz will be the one driving us so uncle can sleep on the way there as well. Jazz promise to tint his windows so no one can see that uncle is sleeping and not driving. Can't have people freak out no?

Prowl and the others will be behind us and making sure nothing goes wrong. Or mostly so Jazz doesn't get sidetrack. Uncle Roger told me that they ended up in New York instead of Nevada one time! Uncle Roger doesn't know what happen and neither does Jazz.

Nighttime came and we were already to go. Uncle Roger got in the driver's seat while I went in the back so I can lie down and sleep. It was almost midnight so if everything goes according to plan, we'll arrive around eight to nine-ish, just in time for breakfast!

"Everyone ready Jazz?" Uncle Roger asked.

The radio turned on and Jazz's voice came out smoothly. "Yup, everything's a go. Shall we go now?"

Uncle Roger nodded and took the wheel. "I'll drive for now then you can take over after an hour or two."

"Okay doki," Jazz answered as he allowed Uncle Roger start his engine.

I watched as we left the base behind. I stared around, watching as the others took their positions; Hound and Jolt behind us and the twins trailing them. Prowl was constantly switched places in order to keep track where everyone was. Once we reached the freeway, they spread out to the other lanes but keep close to Jazz.

I fall asleep soon after the first hour but was woken up three hours later when Jazz suddenly pull the brakes, jolting Uncle Roger awake as well.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"Cons!" Jazz replied. "They caught our signal and are attacking us!"

"What!" Uncle Roger shouted, fully awake and alert now. "Where are the others?"

"Trying to detain them while I get you guys to safety," Jazz said before growling. "Got a con on my tail."

"But you don't have a tail," I whined sleepily, curling up into the seats to continue nap. "Wake me when we arrive."

"Victoria! We're under attack here!" Uncle Roger exclaimed in disbelief. "They could kill us!"

I mumbled something before sighing. "Who's chasing us?"

"Knockout," growled out Jazz as he pulled a sharp turn, almost sending us flying to the other side.

"Weee," I said tiredly before crawling onto the floor of the car. "Knockout? He was nice to me when I was at the Decepticons, he gave me chocolate sometimes."

"**What!" **

It was a loud shout and I could have sworn that I heard the others as well, not just Uncle Roger and Jazz. I just yawned and curled up into a ball, not caring at all. Uncle Roger just shook his head.

"It's just like you to try and sleep through a crazy car chase Vic," he stated.

"I want to sleep!" I whined.

"Come on Vic," Jazz said, "Don't go to sleep just yet, I'm going to need you to run soon."

"Why."

"Please Vic?"

"… Fine," I grumbled before sitting up.

Jazz didn't say anything, he pulled to a stop and open his doors for us to get out. Uncle Roger shot off with me behind him. We were alone on the road, well as alone as you can with a robot battle taking place just behind you.

Somewhere during our run, I got separated from the others. It was dark and cold and Helena was laughing at me again! Every single time!

Seeing no one and hearing nothing, I frown and sat down onto the ground and crossed my arms. I probably looked like a spoiled child but I didn't care. They ruined my trip, well kind of. It is too much to ask for some peace and silence? Guess so. I thought as I found myself being lifted up in the air, something holding me from the back of my shirt.

"Hey!" I shouted in annoyance. "Let go! Wait! First put me down on the ground then let go, I don't want to go splat."

"Victoria: remain calm," an all familiar voice called out, making me freeze in surprise.

Turning to look behind me, I grinned at the con. "Soundwave! Long time no see!"

Soundwave nodded and placed me on his hand and started to head back towards the battle that was still taking place. I just lay back and started to do what I do best, chat.

"A lot has happen since I was taken to the Autobots. I met my uncle and damn did he have a strong grip. He wouldn't let me go once he found out that I was okay and unharmed. It was lucky that Prowl had given me to Ratchet before he glitched, otherwise I would have been crashed. I blame the twins, they told him something without thinking about what could happen and it was funny to see them get hit by the flying wrench. I call it Shinny cause it is and Shinny it shall be known. I even caused them to glitch when I pretended to be Lisa Nisso, the new intern for Ratchet. It was funny, I think some bot recorded it. Helena still bothers me but she helps me with pranks and such and she won't stop laughing! Why won't she stop laughing at me? I mean it's not like I wanted all of this to happen but I'm not complaining I just wish I can go to the beach but sadly I don't think that is possible with all of this fighting. Uncle Roger will worry about my sanity and theirs if I don't get to relax and clear my mine and the twins are annoying me. They're rude and I don't think they like me that much. They don't realize what could happen or if they do, they don't care that much. By the way, talking about twins, how's Rumble and Frenzy? Still a pair of crack monkeys? Or did Dorito kept his word on killing them but then again if he did you would have killed him instead and Ravage will be napping in his frame by now. How's Ravage? I miss having her near me and she always cuddles with me when I take naps. Oh look there's Knockout! Hi Knockout!"

I shouted, waving like crazy towards the red con, a huge smile on my face as I lean forward. Soundwave curled his fingers a bit so I wouldn't fall and stood just a bit off to the side, mostly so I wouldn't get injured.

Knockout was fighting with Jazz when he heard me. Giving Jazz a punch to the face, he turned and smiled at me. "Well, there you are Victoria. Does the autoscum treat you well?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup, we were going to the beach when we decided to enter a fighting match and oh hi Prowl!"

Prowl, who was fighting with one of the cons I had glitch during my stay at their base, froze and quickly knocked out the con before turning around. I watched as shock and a bit of fear passed through his optics before he snarled.

"Soundwave, release Victoria now," he growled out.

Knockout snorted. "Why should we? She's ours."

And then a whole shouting match started out.

"No she's not! She belongs with us!"

"Guys she's not an item!"

"Shut it you autoscum! We found her first!"

"No we did! She just didn't realize it!"

"Enough! Victoria is a person, not an object!"

"So what? She was happier with us!"

"No, she is with us!"

I watched the shouting match like one would with a tennis match, my head bouncing back and forth to one mech to another. It was getting rather annoying and I was sleepy, so I yawned and glanced at Soundwave.

"Soundwave?" I called out, causing said con to stare at me. "I'm tired and sleepy. When are they going to be done with their shouting match? I want to arrive at the beach so I can relax for a while, doctor's orders as they claim."

Soundwave didn't answer, he merely held me to his chest and walked away from the fight and placed me down. Transforming into his vehicle mode, he open the passenger's seat for me to get in which I gladly did. Once I was inside and seated, he close the door and laid the seat back for me. I mumble a quick thank you and quickly fell asleep. I trust the weirdest people/bots ever don't I? Oh well. Let's see what happens in the morning.

"_Goodnight Vicky." _A soft voice whispered to her.

I just smiled, just like her to have the final say in things. As if reading my mind, a giggle sounded out before I slipped into a much needed nap.

* * *

**I just realize something, Helena is becoming known so I got a question, should I do a chap on the cat girl? if so, do tell. **

**poor Vic, she can't even get a vacation without trouble following. so who will win? the bots or the cons? will Victoria ever get to the beach? what happen to Uncle Roger? there's more to come in Another Crazy Day! **

**Victoria: I didn't know this was a show**

**Helena: it's not, Blue is just bored**

**mean. anyway, thanks for reading! R&R**

**-Bluebutterflywitch**


End file.
